Wild Force
A new group of Rangers. A new threat. And some epic team ups. (Adapted from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) Bio In 2002, Cole Evans leads a new group of Ranger known as the Wild Force Rangers. They team up with the Time Force rangers to fight three mutant orgs. Cole teams up with all the previous red rangers. Characters Rangers Allies * Princess Shayla * Animus * Ancient Warriors * Time Force Power Rangers * Ransik * Nadira * Red Rangers **Jason Lee Scott (Red Power Ranger) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers **Aurico (Red Aquitar Ranger) Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers **Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V) Power Rangers Zeo **T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) Power Rangers Turbo **Andros (Red Space Ranger) Power Rangers in Space **Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) Power Rangers Time Force **Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) Power Rangers Time Force *Alpha 7 *Kite Civilians * Bulk * Skull * Richard Evans * Elizabeth Evans * Kendall * Willie Villains * Orgs **Master Org **Jindrax **Toxica **Retinax **Nayzor **Zen-Aku **Mandilok **Artilla **Helicos **Juggelo **Onikage **Mut-Orgs *** Rofang *** Kired *** Takach ** Putrids ** Shadow Rangers * Machine Empire Remnants **General Venjix **Gerrok **Tezzla **Steelon **Automon **Cogs Arsenal Morphers * Growl Phone * Lunar Caller Multi-Use Devices * Animal Crystals Sidearms * Crystal Sabers Individual Weapons and Team Sword * Jungle Sword **Lion Fang/Lion Blaster **Eagle Sword **Shark Cutters **Bison Axe **Tiger Baton *Lunar Cue *Falcon Summoner *Jungle Blaster **Falconator **Armadillo Puck **Sword of Pardolis **Rhino Shooter **Deer Clutcher Power-Up * Anamarium Buckle ** Anamarium Armor Vehicles * Savage Cycles * Wild Force Rider Zords Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ◇ power-up zord Wildzord System * Wild Force Megazord: Sword and Shield Mode ** Wild Force Megazord *** Red Lion Zord *** Blue Shark Zord *** Black Bison Zord *** Yellow Eagle Zord *** White Tiger Zord ** Elephant Zord * Dark Predazord/Predazord/Predazord: Blue Moon ** Wolf Zord ** Hammerhead Zord ** Alligator Zord * Isis Megazord ** Red Falcon Zord ** Giraffe Zord ** Rhino Zord ** Armadillo Zord ** Deer Zord * Animus ** Black Lion Zord ** Blue Condor Zord ** Saw Shark Zord ** Brown Buffalo Zord ** Yellow Jaguar Zord * Green Gorilla Zord * Black Bear Zord * Polar Bear Zord * Soul Bird Alternate Combinations Alternate Megazords * Kongazord * Pegasus Megazord Wild Force Megazord * Wild Force Megazord: Spear Mode * Wild Force Megazord: Spear and Shield Mode * Wild Force Megazord: Double Knuckle * Wild Force Megazord: Spear and Knuckle * Wild Force Megazord: Striker Mode * Wild Force Megazord: Predator Mode * Wild Force Megazord: Predator Mode with Armadillo * Wild Force Megazord: Predator and Spear Mode * Wild Force Megazord: Clutcher Mode Kongazord * Kongazord: Striker Mode * Kongazord: Clutcher and Striker Mode * Kongazord: Spear and Striker Mode Dark Predazord * Dark Predazord: Spear Mode * Dark Predazord: Double Knuckle Isis Megazord * Isis Megazord: Predator Mode Evil Zords * Serpentera (General Venjix) Category:Teams